Double Age
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Com a ajuda de um anel mágico, Lily Luna Potter de treze anos, se transforma em uma mulher com o dobro de sua idade, com tudo que ela sempre desejou. Menos seu melhor amigo e primo Hugo Weasley. Agora, precisa fazer mágicas para conseguir aquilo que tinha anteriormente de volta, inclusive o amor de sua vida.


**N/A:** Estava vendo um de meus filmes preferidos: De repente 30 e BUM! Achei tão cara mais tão cara de Huly que aqui está... Esta fic é uma adaptação do filme no mundo bruxo, será uma short fic provavelmente de uns 12, ou 13 capítulos, e não estou escrevendo sozinha, tenho a ajuda de minha amiga do Nyah Maga Clari, que me autorizou postar aqui em minha conta (pois amo esse site e tenho leitoras aqui que me fazem tão bem).

Pra vocês que me pediram mais Hulys, esta está bem fluffly e com tudo que gosto nesse casal: coisas de infância. Enjoy, e não esquecem de me dizer o que estão achando.

* * *

 **O Desejo**

O trem apitava indicando que estava chegando à estação de King Cross. Lily Luna, aos doze anos, pulava de animação ao lado dos irmãos, primos e amigos. Virando-se para Alice Longbottom, apontou para seus dentes, animada:

— Olhe, Alice! Coloquei aparelho dental Trouxa com o avô de Hugo!

— E para que serve? – perguntou a amiga, confusa, olhando as pequenas placas metálicas presas nos dentes da frente de Lily.

— Para deixá-los retos — respondeu a caçula dos Potter.

— Não seria mais fácil com magia?

Lily balançou a cabeça, ponderando a afirmação de Alice.

James Sirius, que até então estivera calado, intrometeu-se na conversa:

— Você vai ser tão zoada esse ano por causa desse aparelho ridículo, irmãzinha – ele disse, reprimindo uma risadinha.

Lily ia retrucar com o irmão mais velho, mas calou-se ao avistar o trem que finalmente parara na estação, e abria suas portas para o embarque.

Depois das despedidas aos pais, e devidamente instalados em suas cabines, Hugo Weasley tirou de dentro de seu bolso do jeans uma câmera de vídeo. Apontando para si, começou a falar:

— Bem-vindos passageiros do Hogwarts Express! Estamos começando o primeiro diário videografado de Hugo Weasley. Apresento-lhes minhas convidadas: Alice Longbottom – então ele mudou a direção da câmera para a amiga de cabelos pretos que o olhou, sem entender nada – E Lily Potter!

Ao exclamar o nome de sua prima favorita, Hugo apontou a câmera na direção dela, que estava bem ao seu lado, revirando os olhos.

— Não cansou dessa brincadeira, Hugo? – foi tudo que Lily conseguiu dizer.

Hugo, tentando não demonstrar irritação, limitou-se a apertar o botão que desligava o aparelho.

— O que é isso? – perguntou Alice.

— Uma câmera de vídeo, meu avô Granger me deu de aniversário — Hugo, recuperando a animação recém-perdida, recomeçou a tagarelar — E sabem da melhor? Vou poder usá-la em Hogwarts, minha mãe conseguiu uma autorização.

O restante da viajem passou como num piscar de olhos. Hugo fez as duas amigas interpretarem uma música que havia trazido em seu MP3 e as filmou, como se dirigisse um vídeo clipe.

Alice era mais relutante em se soltar em frente às câmeras, tomando, assim, o papel de mera acompanhante da estrela principal, ou seja, Lily.

Quando o trem apitou, informando terem chegado ao destino, os três aprontaram-se para deixar a locomotiva. Desceram em Hogsmeade, pegaram a carroça puxada por testrálios, e já no salão principal, sentaram-se na mesma mesa esperando a monótona seleção das casas.

Lily Luna mandava seus olhares para a mesa da Grifinória, onde tinha o grupo popular das sete Felix Felicis, que se intitulavam como as sete garotas que além de serem as mais felizes, poderiam fazer qualquer um ao redor feliz.

Lily suspirou tristemente analisando as próprias vestes vermelhas e douradas. Hugo, que até então comia, olhou a prima.

— Lily, o que aconteceu? Não vai comer?

— Preciso emagrecer.

— Pra quê, exatamente? – Hugo pegou gentilmente seu pulso, querendo mostrar a ela que já estava bem magra.

— Para ser uma modelo famosa, preciso ter, pelo menos, vinte quilos a menos que os dois últimos números de minha altura, ou seja, tenho um metro e sessenta e dois e peso quarenta e oito quilos. Estou seis quilos mais gorda do que deveria estar.

— Lily, se você não comer, vai ficar doente – intrometeu-se Alice, arregalando os olhos.

— Você sabe que modelos são magras demais, não sabe? — Hugo falou, encarando a sua prima favorita — E além disso, para mim, você é bonita assim.

— Pra você, Hugo! – Lily respondeu, frustrada – Mas não para as sete Felix Felicis.

— Ah! Eu sabia que tinha a ver com aquelas anoréxicas.

Lily tinha certo complexo, queria ser igual a elas, vestir-se como elas. Desta forma, começou a ler a mesma revista que as garotas da Felix Felicis, e a tentar imitar seus trejeitos. Cortou o cabelo num corte mais moderno, encurtou com magia a saia de seu uniforme em cinco centímetros e agora inventou de emagrecer esses seis quilos.

— Lily – Hugo chamou a prima de seus devaneios – Essas garotas são vazias e fúteis, você é tão superior!

A caçula dos Potter limitou-se a suspirar sonhadoramente e não respondeu. Hugo também permaneceu em silêncio até os pratos serem levados embora, e todos serem obrigados a se encaminhar para as suas respectivas Salas Comunais. Hugo acompanhou Lily até a torre da Grifinória, e quando chegaram no retrato da mulher gorda, Hugo finalmente falou:

— Não fique chateada, Lily. Seu aniversário é daqui dez dias, se lembra?

Mas Lily limitou-se a esboçar um sorriso triste, e a fazer menção de ir embora. Mas quando Hugo tentou fazer o mesmo, esbarrou-se em uma das sete garotas com laquê demais no cabelo.

— Ai! – exclamou a líder do grupo – Agora estou cheia de ferrugem.

— Me desculpe por não ser um fantasma, por onde você poderia me atravessar, ao invés de esbarrar, Violet – ele respondeu, cheio de sarcasmo.

Mas as garotas se postaram de frente a Lily e nem lhe deram atenção.

— Oi, Potter – cumprimentou-a Violet – Soube que seu aniversário está chegando, não esqueça de convidar a gente.

E com uma piscadela, Violet entrou pelo buraco do retrato junto com as outras garotas.

Lily estava com os olhos esbugalhados e a boca completamente escancarada.

— Você ouviu isso? – perguntou ao primo – Elas querem ir a minha festa!

— Aposto que há alguma chantagem – Hugo respondeu, cruzando os braços – Além disso... Você não ia fazer festa.

— Agora irei! – Lily comemorou com um brilho nos olhos.

Hugo não queria que ela virasse amiga das sete Felix Felicis, pelo simples medo de perder a essência da prima, ela era tão única, uma flor inigualável em relação àquele jardim com flores tão sem graça.

— Ei! Marco! – disse seu boa noite a prima, que era só deles, tentando resgatá-la de volta para si.

— Pólo! – Lily sorriu e entrou pelo buraco do retrato.

xx

Lily estava terminando de se arrumar, seu cabelo, antes liso, tinha agora pequenos cachos nas pontas e estava preso num rabo de cavalo. Estava ansiosa para a festa que seria dali três horas, resolvera se arrumar com antecedência para ir à sala de aula e terminar os preparativos. James havia conseguido uma sala vazia para ela decorar naquele fim de tarde e havia lançado diversos feitiços sonoros que impediam que o som saísse de lá de dentro.

Durante todos os dez dias que se passaram, a ruiva só conseguia pensar nos preparativos da festa. Queria que tudo estivesse perfeito, ainda mais porque as sete Felix Felicis apareceriam em peso.

Três dias antes, Violet lhe parou no corredor e fez uma pergunta que confirmou as suspeitas de Hugo:

— Potter, seu irmão James estará na festa?

— Bem... bem... — Lily gaguejava, e seu rosto tomava uma coloração avermelhada – Tenho quase certeza que sim, ele está me ajudando com algumas questões da festa.

— Então tenha certeza e estaremos presentes – dando uma piscadela em despedida, Violet saiu de perto dos três amigos, mas antes de sumir no corredor, deu uma meia volta – Esses metais em seus dentes são ridículos, como espera que Henry McLagen repare em você com isso?

— Ah... ah... – Lily limitou-se a gaguejar sem conseguir respondê-la apropriadamente.

— Faça como combinamos que talvez Henry apareça por lá também – dando outra meia volta, junto ao grupo de garotas, como num ritmo medonho de uma dança coreografada, as Felix Felicis saíram de perto do trio.

— Estava tão na cara que ela queria algo em troca – começou Hugo.

— Tinha alguns boatos de que Violet estava afim de James – concluiu Alice.

Lily, porém, parecia não ouvi-los, estava hipnotizada pelas últimas palavras da líder. Alice continuou:

— Como se ela, uma garota de treze anos, fosse alguma cogitação para o James, com dezessete anos...

— Você não vai continuar com essa loucura, não é Lily? – Hugo voltou sua atenção para a prima, que permanecia em estado de choque.

Como num lampejo, após ouvir seu nome, Lily acordou de seu torpor.

— Preciso dar um jeito de arrancar este aparelho!

Dito isso, Lily deixou-os no meio do corredor, sem ter parecido ouvir parte alguma da conversa.

Quando chegou o grande dia, Lily acordou desejando com todas as forças que tudo desse certo. Havia pedido para os elfos na cozinha prepararem algumas empadas de rim e tortinhas de abóbora; durante dias cortou fitas e fez laços para colocar no teto, além de encher alguns balões para flutuarem. Infelizmente, seu irmão mais velho havia dispensado a festa da irmã, pois bem naquele dia teria monitoria pelos corredores e ele como monitor não devia deixar de cumprir seus deveres. E isso não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que Susie, sua colega Lufana, fosse fazer a mesma ronda que ele e que James estivesse extremamente interessado nela.

Lily resolveu que não contaria nada a Violet, pois estava com medo que ela não aparecesse. Tentou convidar seus outros primos e seu irmão Albus, mas parecia que todos tinham assuntos bem mais importantes do que ir a uma festa às escondidas.

No fim, seus convidados eram: as sete Felix Felicis, Alice, Hugo e quem sabe Henry?

Para Lily era melhor assim, teria mais oportunidades de tentar entrar no grupo, e talvez Henry reparasse nela, com tão pouca gente ao redor.

De manhã, Hugo lhe desejou parabéns em um vídeo, e tirou uma foto dela com ele, ambos sorridentes. A foto não se mexia, pois a câmera era trouxa, mas Lily gostava do jeito que ficara.

A primeira aula do dia havia sido estudo dos Trouxas, aula esta em que os alunos do terceiro ano, lufanos e grifinórios, dividiam espaço. Lily estava sentada ao lado de seu primo, e lia a capa de sua revista de moda preferida. A modelo da foto sorria e mandava beijos com a mão para ela. Na capa estava escrito: o que estará fazendo com o dobro de sua idade atual? A jovem Lily tentava imaginar respostas quando a professora simplesmente tirou a revista de sua mão e levantou para toda a sala ver.

— Vamos descobrir o quão interessante deve estar essa matéria que tira a atenção de meus alunos mais promissores - então ela sorriu para Lily que tinha os olhos abaixados para a carteira, no ápice da vergonha - _O que estará fazendo com o dobro da sua idade atual?_ Excelente pergunta! - a professora voltou a dizer, empolgada - O que fará aos 26 anos, Potter?

Lily engoliu em seco e observou a sala que voltou a atenção para ela. Violet encarou-a com curiosidade.

— Quero ser modelo fotográfica – Lily respondeu a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente e que achava que causaria bom efeito na líder das sete Felix Felicis.

— Interessante - foi a única coisa que a professora conseguiu expressar. Violet, por outro lado, sorria para Lily do outro lado da sala – Mas e quanto a você, Weasley? - a professora redirecionou os olhos para Hugo.

— Não sei ao certo, mas algo com eletrônicos trouxas, câmeras fotográficas e de vídeo, algo que envolva tecnologia.

— Então trabalharia com uma profissão trouxa, mesmo sendo bruxo?

— Provavelmente, professora.

Do outro lado da sala, Hugo ouviu uma risada cortada e um sussurro: "patético". Ele sabia de onde tinha saído a palavra, mas resolveu ignorar.

Aproveitando a deixa da revista, a professora resolveu continuar a pergunta pela sala inteira.

Já no final da tarde, depois de se arrumar e tentar passar uma maquiagem forte no rosto, Lily correu para a sala que ia ser a festa, com uma hora de antecedência da chegada dos convidados e terminou de arrumá-la.

Embora soubesse que estava cedo, a espera lhe deixava extremamente ansiosa. Por isso, havia resolvido ligar o som, e em poucos instantes estava dançando uma música clássica das esquisitonas, com passos que todo bruxo e bruxa, um dia, já havia dançado.

Hugo chegou a tempo de presenciar a cena e filmou-a escondido com a intenção de guardar essa recordação para sempre.

— Hugo! - Lily repreendeu-o assim que o viu – Guarda esse negócio e vem dançar comigo!

Hugo não teve escolha. Lily apressou-se em puxá-lo para perto dela, e logo os dois estavam dançando os passos tão repetidos que qualquer um saberia.

Assim que a música havia terminado, Hugo ergueu uma caixinha na altura de seus olhos:

— Ei! Feliz aniversário, Lily!

— Oh, Hugo... – Lily lhe sorriu, e seus olhos brilharam enquanto abria a caixinha.

— Lembra quando disse que queria um anel dos desejos?

Lily concordou com a cabeça, pegando o objeto em mãos. Hugo continuou a explicação:

— Foi difícil de achar, já que a edição era limitada. Mas enfim, quando você fizer um pedido a este anel, ele se realizará.

Lily olhava admirada o objeto em mãos, tinha uma bolha de plástico como se fosse uma pedra de brilhante por cima, que dava a entender que tinha uma fumaça lá dentro, que brilhava e flutuava o tempo inteiro no anel.

— Quando fizer um pedido, tome cuidado com o que desejar – Hugo alertou-a, em tom quase sério.

Lily sabia que aquele anel era de brinquedo, para crianças, mas ela acreditava em seus poderes e gostou tanto do presente que abraçou o primo com os olhos brilhando.

— Obrigada! – ela lhe beijou no rosto, ainda abraçada, e reparou como as orelhas de Hugo estavam vermelhas.

De repente, batidas soaram na porta, fazendo com que Lily Luna rapidamente se soltasse dos braços de Hugo Weasley.

— Rápido, Hugo! Coloque uma música, por favor.

Saindo de perto do primo, Lily foi atender a porta. Ao abri-la, deu de cara com Violet e suas colegas. Elas limitaram-se a desejar um feliz aniversário e entregaram, uma após a outra, presentes a Lily, que nada mais era do que edições de revista de moda. A mesma que a garota lia na aula de estudos dos trouxas.

Quando todas já haviam entrado, Lily reparou em Alice que estava logo atrás esperando sua vez. Ela lhe deu um abraço e lhe desejou um feliz aniversário entregando seu presente.

— Desde já, me desculpe, meu pai cortou minha mesada quando viu que tirei um aceitável em herbologia, sua própria matéria.

A garota de cabelos pretos revirou os olhos e Lily agradeceu ao presente: uma pena na cor rosa pink.

Antes de fechar a porta, viu Henry chegar com dois colegas de casa e entrar no aposento sem lhe falar parabéns ou simplesmente cumprimentá-la. Mas não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, porque Violet chamou-a, com aquele tom de voz arrogante:

— Lily, que música é essa?

Somente Hugo dançava e mexia a cabeça, empolgado.

— Eu não sei, alguma música trouxa - respondeu a aniversariante, constrangida, sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

Com um floreio de varinha, a líder cessou a música do ambiente.

— Os melhores sempre vencem, ferrugem – Violet olhou para Hugo, triunfante, assim que viu a carranca que ele havia feito.

— Os típicos sempre vencem, robô! - Hugo corrigiu-a.

Violet lhe fez uma careta e pensou até em lhe responder, mas achou melhor ficar quieta e colocar uma música mais agradável voltando a mexer sua varinha.

Hugo, por sua vez, aproximou-se da aniversariante:

— Vou para minha sala comunal buscar minha câmera, esqueci lá.

— Faz o que você quiser, Hugo! – Lily respondeu com falso desdém, deixando-o chateado – Eu não me importo!

— Lily, não faz isso com ele! - Alice a repreendeu, mas Lily fingiu não tê-la ouvido.

— Eu já volto - Hugo falou para ninguém em especial, como se as palavras da prima não o tivessem magoado anteriormente.

— Eu vou com você – Alice chamou-o de volta – O clima desta festa está me sufocando.

Assim que Alice e Hugo saíram da sala, Violet aproximou-se de Lily.

— Onde está seu irmão?

— Ele sempre se atrasa - Lily esboçou um sorriso amarelo.

— O que acha de sermos cunhadas? Poderia falar bem de mim a ele.

— Com certeza - confirmou prontamente com a cabeça.

— Ótimo! – os olhos de Violet brilharam em expectativa - Vamos jogar sete minutos no céu?

— O que é isso? - Lily perguntou, sentindo a gravata da grifinória, que antes estava no pescoço de Violet, ser presa em sua cabeça, tampando seus olhos.

— Você irá ficar naquele armário, e deixar que a pessoa que entrar faça o que quiser com você lá dentro por sete minutos.

— Mas... Quem vai entrar?

— Henry... - Violet sussurrou em seu ouvido, e somente o som daquele nome fez os pelos da nuca de Lily se eriçarem.

Ao fechar a porta, a aniversariante lá dentro só conseguia apertar o anel que Hugo lhe dera, tentando inutilmente conter a ansiedade. Lá de dentro, Lily conseguia ouvir a conversa abafada das Felix Felicis:

— Aposto que era mentira o lance do James - disse uma das garotas a Violet.

— No fim, era perda de tempo ir atrás da irmã dele - completou outra.

— Vamos embora daqui - chamou finalmente a líder, prestes a sair do aposento junto com as outras garotas, Henry e seus dois colegas.

— Aonde vocês vão? - perguntou Hugo, voltando à sala, com uma máquina fotográfica pendurada em seu pescoço.

— A Lily está no armário te esperando – Violet respondeu como se não desse a mínima para aquilo.

— Me esperando? – a pergunta foi feita mais para si mesmo, porque quase na mesma hora, os demais convidados foram embora, deixando-o sozinho na sala.

Quando Hugo entendeu o que estava acontecendo, resolveu ir de encontro a Lily. Suas mãos suavam, mas ele tinha que perder a timidez. Lily estava esperando por ele. Não por Henry, não por qualquer outro idiota. Ela estava lhe esperando.

Com um misto de ansiedade e satisfação, Hugo abriu a porta do armário, muito lentamente, sem saber exatamente o que faria em seguida.

Então ele a viu, sentada no chão, sorrindo, com os olhos tampados por uma gravata vermelha e dourada. Os lábios de sua prima lhe encaravam, tão convidativos, tão róseos... Será que ela o estava esperando para se beijarem em segredo?

Sem pensar nas consequências, Hugo agachou e foi de encontro aos lábios dela.

— Eu estava te esperado, Henry - ela disse, fazendo Hugo cessar o ato que não havia concretizado.

— Sou eu, Lily.

Ela arrancou a gravata dos olhos assim que ouviu a voz de seu primo e olhou em volta da sala.

— Você expulsou todos daqui? – constatou, nervosa.

— Não! Fizeram você de boba.

— Some daqui! - então ela o empurrou, em frustração, e se trancou dentro do armário.

— Lily, saia, eu posso te ajudar... Lily!

Mas a jovem não o ouvia, com os olhos fechados e com lágrimas caindo, segurou o anel que havia ganhado do primo e girou, abrindo-o.

— Quero ter o dobro da minha idade, quero ser uma modelo de sucesso - um perfume diferente subiu no ar, chegando às narinas dela - Quero ter tudo o que sempre sonhei.

Lily repetia aquilo como um mantra, De novo, de novo e de novo. Mas quando abriu os olhos, o armário havia sumido. Ao longe, ela ouvia alguém cantando em meio ao barulho de água. Olhou ao redor e descobriu-se deitada numa cama de casal de camisola de seda e uma revista jogada a seu lado. E quem estava na capa? Ela mesma.

* * *

 **N/A:** Querem o capítulo 2, que já está prontinho?


End file.
